The Sweet Madness
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Yewon/OS/ Malam ini, ketika sayap-sayap malaikat melepaskanmu, membiarkanku bersamamu. Aku tahu, aku akan menemukan sebuah kedamaian dalam angan-angan diammu / Don't like? Don't read!


_Menunggu tidak pernah terasa baik untukku. Mereka bilang tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Tapi aku percaya. Kau akan berlari padaku, merengkuhku dalam dekap rindu._

_Kau ada dalam bayang-bayang. Tidak tahukah kerinduanku menciptakan luka? Kau datang, lalu aku memelukmu dalam tangisan. Kau tertawa dan aku mengecupmu dalam damba._

_Malam ini, ketika sayap-sayap malaikat melepaskanmu, membiarkanku bersamamu. Aku tahu, aku akan menemukan sebuah kedamaian dalam angan-angan diammu._

_Ah, sayang, apakah kau tahu? Dan kita akan bersama dalam kedamaian yang kutakutkan._

.

.

**_"... It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh. This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees..."_**

**_~Angel~_**

_._

_._

**Cast : **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Angst.

**Desclaimer : **All casts belong to themselves. _**But the fanfic is mine.**_

**Warning : **BL, AU, OOC, Typo(s), _**Unofficial Couple**__**, uke!Yesung**__, _weird, strange etc.

**A/N : **_**Inspired by Angel – Westlife.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!  
**

* * *

Kim Yesung sudah terlalu lama menunggu, dan hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Ia menghela napas panjang, menyilangkan kakinya lalu kembali sibuk dengan segelas _wine _ditangan.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

Jarum jam disudut ruangan bergerak diam. Pukul 11.20 malam. Dan berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu dalam bayang-bayang?

"Kau selalu bisa membuat _mood_ku jelek Mr. Choi"

Ia memberenggut, menekuk wajahnya. Tatapannya nyalang menembus jendela, menatap polusi cahaya di kota sebesar Seoul dengan kegelisahan dihatinya yang entah kenapa mulai tampak nyata.

Tekukan diwajahnya mengendur, tatapan _caramel_nya yang tadinya nyalang berubah sendu, meraup udara dalam usahanya untuk tetap bernapas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi laki-laki itu selalu saja membuatnya merasa takut ketika ia sedang menunggu seperti ini.

"Cepatlah datang"

.

.

.

Kenangan yang ia tahu hanya berupa gambar-gambar abstrak di sudut memorinya. Tampak buram dan tidak bernama. Kenangan yang ia simpan bukan cerita indah yang berjudul. Semua hanya berupa penggalan-penggalan plot yang berantakan, benar-benar seperti sebuah gudang yang berdebu dan tidak terjamah. Menumpuk dalam satu ruangan sempit dan membisu. Ia membiarkannya seperti itu berbulan-bulan, membiarkan segalanya semakin pudar. Bukannya ia ingin menghapus kenangan-kenangan itu, hanya saja ia takut untuk kembali merengkuhnya. Rasa-rasanya ia hanya takut terluka. Takut ketika pisau berkarat yang ia simpan disudut tidak terlihat akan mengoyak kesedihannya lagi ketika ia membiarkan pintu gudang itu terbuka. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh hatinya yang rapuh?

Namun ketika jam disudut ruangan berdentang nyaring dua belas kali, ketika tengah malam mulai pergi menginjak fajar, hari berlalu dan mengecup tanggal empat dalam bulan kesepuluh yang ia ingat. Kenangan yang ia simpan tidak lagi terasa sama. Gudang itu terbuka, kenangan itu terasa nyata dan cerita yang coba ia lupakan menjadi alur yang berkeliaran dimemorinya. Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh hatinya yang malang? Bahkan ketika pisau berkarat itu mengoyak kesedihannya lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain membiarkan air matanya mengalir dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah datang, kumohon"

Suaranya bergetar. Air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya mempertegas segalanya. Ia takut. Menunggu seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya takut. Apakah semua akan berlalu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya? Ruangan itu akan tetap kosong seperti ini atau akan ada sosok lain yang mendekapnya hangat?

"Jangan mempermainkanku, kau ingat ini hari apa bukan? Seharusnya kau datang"

Bisiknya lirih. Kakinya tidak lagi menyilang, ia tidak lagi sibuk dengan segelas w_ine _ditangan. Ia sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Memeluk kepercayaannya yang mulai rapuh.

"Kau harus datang"

.

.

.

Kim Yesung pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki itu ketika musim semi dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika ia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian disebuah kedai kopi disudut kota. Dalam kenangannya dinding kaca dengan sinar matahari yang menari menjadi latar belakang dari apa yang ia ingat. Sebuah kursi disampingnya yang dihuni laki-laki itu nampak seperti sebuah pemanis yang indah. Jantungnya yang malang menggila kala itu, berteriak nyaring saat laki-laki menoleh. Wajah tampan itu tersenyum dalam keremangan. Ah, rasa-rasanya semua tidak akan sama lagi ketika ia ingin mencipatakan sebuah kisah baru dari apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Oh, benarkah? Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh? Itu hanya sebuah senyuman singkat, lalu apa yang ia harapkan?

Kim Yesung tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun bukan? Bahkan ia tidak benar-benar percaya dengan takdir atau apapun itu. Namun ketika wajah tampan itu menjadi sebuah bagian tersendiri di mimpi-mimpinya, ia mulai takut bahwa apa yang ia rasakan akan berkembang menjadi apa yang tidak ia inginkan. Dan nyatanya itu terjadi seperti kata takdir yang tidak ia percaya.

Minggu ketiga dimusim semi yang indah, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatnya, mengadakan sebuah pesta dikediaman mewah keluarga Cho. Sebuah pesta yang pada awalnya tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Namun tidak, ketika Cho Kyuhyun membawa masuk seseorang, memperkenalkannya sebagai sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang, ia tahu, pesta membosankan itu telah mengubah presepsi tentang takdir.

Choi Siwon. Laki-laki tampan dengan senyum indah itu bernama Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Dering ponsel menyeretnya dari lamunan. Benda persegi di ujung meja nakas bergetar dan terus berkelip. Siapa orang yang dengan tidak sopannya meneleponnya dini hari seperti ini?

Yesung mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, walaupun sedikit tidak berguna sebenarnya, tapi _toh _ia tetap melakukannya.

Sedikit berharap bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah laki-laki yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini, namun ketika nama Cho Kyuhyun tercetak jelas di layar ponselnya yang terus berkelip, ia jadi berpikir, apakah Choi Siwon benar-benar tidak akan datang hari ini?

"_Yeoboseyeo?"_

Dahinya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung mendengus kecil, "Tidak. Aku yakin dia akan datang, Kyu. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi"

Tanpa sadar ia berdiri, tangannya yang bebas mengepal erat, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan telepon bahkan ketika Kyuhyun belum sempat menyuarakan balasan apapun. Melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke atas ranjang didekatnya sebelum memantul dan terjatuh membentur lantai.

Yesung kembali terduduk, kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dalam sisa-sisa tangisanya yang tersendat, ia tidak tahu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dalam kenangannya yang lain, ketika musim gugur menjadi pemanis di latar belakang yang ia ingat, ketika lonceng gereja yang bergema merdu, atau ketika seorang pendeta berdiri didepan altar. Ah, rasa-rasanya ia begitu menyukai kenangan yang satu ini. Tanpa keraguan dan tampak jelas di memorinya.

Jadi apakah takdir yang tidak ia percaya itu berlanjut? Tentu saja. Setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan laki-laki itu semua berubah seperti apa yang sering ia baca dalam roman-roman picisan. Waktu berlalu dalam bisu, tanpa ragu. Kim Yesung mencintai Choi Siwon dan Choi Siwon mencintai Kim Yesung. Apa yang salah tentang itu? Bahkan pertemuan singkat tidak bernama itu membawa perubahan yang besar pada alur ceritanya. Jadi apa yang salah tentang itu?

Bulan kesepuluh dengan tanggal empat yang ia ingat. Menjadi sejarah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sejarah indah yang walaupun tidak akan tertulis dalam buku manapun tetap akan tertulis dalam lembaran cerita di hidupnya. Para tamu undangan yang memenuhi bangku-bangku panjang di gereja. Pita putih dan bunga-bunga itu, atau sosok Siwon dalam balutan _tuxedo _hitam yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Kenangan yang ia ingat jelas tanpa ragu.

Ya, ia mengecup puncak ceritanya tanpa ragu. Tanggal empat dalam bulan kesepuluh yang ia tahu. Tepat setahun berlalu, dan ia masih sangat mencintai laki-laki itu.

Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, dan Choi Siwon selalu mengingkari janji yang dia buat sendiri. Ketika seluruh kerinduannya memuncak menjadi sebuah luka, ia ingin menyerah. Tidak lagi menunggu dan berharap laki-laki itu datang. Namun ketika ia belum sempat memutuskan, suara itu mengalun dalam hening. Tangisanya berhenti tanpa harus ia menghentikannya. Ia berbalik cepat. Dan sosok itu berdiri disana, tepat diambang pintu yang terbuka. Choi Siwon, berdiri seraya tersenyum indah ke arahnya.

"Yesungie"

Oh, jantungnya yang malang kembali menggila.

"_Mianhae, _aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama"

Wajah tampan Siwon berubah sendu dalam penyesalan. Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja ia akan memaafkan semua kesalahan laki-laki itu. Tidak apa-apa, dengan laki-laki itu datang hari ini, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja untuknya.

Ya, sesederhana itu. Namun apa yang ia lakukan diluar apa yang ia inginkan. Yesung meraih setiap benda yang bisa ia raih, melemparkannya ke arah Siwon dengan amarah. Kenapa Choi Siwon baru datang ketika lukanya begitu parah? Kenapa Choi Siwon baru datang ketika segalanya begitu buruk untuknya? Kemana perginya laki-laki itu selama ini? Seolah melupakannya. Tidak tahukah bahwa ia begitu merindukannya hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"Choi Siwon brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu brengsek!"

Oh, ia tidak benar-benar membenci laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Hanya saja ketakutannya membuatnya membenci laki-laki itu.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, bergerak maju dan menarik tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu" desis Yesung disela isakannya.

Bagaimana bisa mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat itu namun tubuhnya seolah membisu ketika lengan Siwon mengurungnya hangat. Ini yang ia butuhkan, ini yang ia rindukan. Aroma tubuh Siwon begitu menyengat hingga membuat kepalanya pening dalam kerinduan. Suara laki-laki itu mengalun seperti lagu _lullaby _yang lama tidak ia dengar. Jantungnya yang malang berdetak semakin menggila dan ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika Siwon mendnegarnya.

"Maafkan aku Yesung, sungguh, maafkan aku"

Ia tergugu dalam usahanya meraih Siwon dalam rengkuhannya. Laki-laki itu nyata, memeluknya erat saat ini. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi dalam bayang-bayang. Oh, betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau pergi terlalu lama Siwon, kau terlalu lama meninggalkanku"

"Maafkan aku"

Itu sudah cukup. Kalimat maaf sesederhana itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk lukanya yang begitu parah. Siwon berada dalam dekapannya, lalu apa lagi yang akan ia risaukan?

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Pelukannya merenggang, menatap dalam sepasang _obsidian_ dihadapannya. Ah, ia begitu mencintai laki-laki dihadapannya. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu tersusun rapi kali ini. Bukan lagi plot-plot berantakan tanpa makna. Kenangan-kenangan itu membentuk cerita utuh saat ini, nyata dan jelas. Membuat hatinya serasa diremas kuat. Dalam kebahagian dan kesedihan yang tanpa sadar telah menggerogotinya, kenangan itu tidak lagi membisu. Bahkan pisau berkarat itu tidak lagi mengoyaknya, namun malah membunuhnya dalam kebahagian.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon, selalu"

Dan ia tidak menginginkan apapun lagi ketika sepasang bibir itu meraup bibirnya penuh cinta. Meraup bibirnya dalam kehangatan yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Apa lagi yang akan ia risaukan? Kenangannya telah tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah cerita, dan sang tokoh utama dalam ceritanya telah membawanya pergi kedalam keabadian.

* * *

.

_In the arms of the angel__  
__Fly away from here__  
__From this dark cold hotel room__  
__And the endlessness that you fear__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage__  
__Of your silent reverie__  
__You're in the arms of the __angel__  
__May you find some comfort here_

_~Angel~_

_._

* * *

Gelas yang ada ditangannya meluncur jatuh tanpa ia cegah, berbunyi nyaring lalu pecah ketika menyentuh lantai. Pandangannya tidak lagi bisa fokus pada koran pagi yang ia baca, tubuhnya bergetar mengantisipasi kesedihan yang menghantamnya kuat. Kepalanya pening, suara-suara ditelinganya terasa aneh, dan ketika kesadaran mengalir memenuhi otaknya, ia, Cho Kyuhyun, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain membiarkan air matanya mengalir jatuh dalam keheningan.

"Bodoh. Kau benar-benar membawanya pergi, Siwon"

.

"_**Penyanyi terkenal Kim Yesung (26) yang diketahui sedang dalam masa istirahat dari dunia hiburan, ditemukan tewas di **_**apartment**_**nya dini hari tadi. Belum diketahui apa penyebab pastinyanya namun diduga kuat bahwa Kim Yesung bunuh diri dengan menegak obat penenang yang ditemukan di **_**apartment**_**nya."**_

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Hahahaha *ketawa garing* ini apa? Aku juga ga tau ini apa, -.-

ini gara-gara MV Westlife yg Angel, iseng-iseng nonton MV mereka jaman masih unyu2 dulu *oh, Mark, kangen~ /slap/* dan jreng-jreng, jemariku tanpa bisa dicegah (?) menulis ff gaje ini, maaf~ u.u

apakah anda menemukan keanehan? banyak kegajean? typo bertebaran? atau alur yang membingungkan? oh, tenang saja itu bukan karena kerusakan pada komputer anda, tetapi ini murni kesalahan saya, -"

sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


End file.
